


The Greatest Gift

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Mutant Mikey, Mutation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: They say pets become part of your family, but what if it became reality? Hamato Yoshi left Japan to start a new life in New York. He adopted three sons, training them in ninjitsu. The three brothers are given a gift for Christmas, two little pet turtles. Until one night the pets undergo a mutation transformation.Nothing is the same anymore.
Kudos: 14





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this new AU story! This is mainly a human AU, the only difference is Mikey ain't human, and several others as well.

The gauntlet blades swung through the air, the only thing was Yoshi didn't feel pain. His wife, Tang Shen had taken the blow for him. "TANG SHEN!" Her body hit the floor with a thud, as Oroko Saki's eyes widened in horror. The fire was burning brighter, the wooden beams finally collapsing.

Yoshi grasped his wife as Saki fled the room upon getting his face smashed with a broken beam, fire scalding and burning his face. He yowled, running out from the burning scene.

Blood stained Yoshi's hands, pooling around him as smoke filled his nostrils. Yoshi screamed over the sizzling of fire, not caring if his eyes burned along with his tears that evaporated among the fire. The love of his life was dead....

The fire was becoming too much, the smoke filling the room like condensed fog. He couldn't breathe, leaving Yoshi no choice but to drag his wife's body out from the burning building. A great flames nicked his arms, leaving several burns on his skin. Once he managed to drag her out the building it had fully collapsed.

Tang Shen looked beyond recognizable. Her body burnt, along with the blood. It turned crusty black as Yoshi stepped away. A wailing noise echoed over the air. He understood that sound. _Miwa_.

No, no! Tang Shen must've left her close by, in close proximity to the building. Stumbling, he followed the sound to find his daughter wailing underneath a chair. His shaky hands grasped her, pulling her into her arms. The young man didn't even bother to console his daughter as he was too overwhelmed with grief. Saki was already long gone, fled from the scene. Yoshi turned watching them flames rise higher into the sky, like a beacon of disaster. Not to mention his wife's dead body that laid close by.

He broke right then and there, clutching Miwa close as he sobbed, screaming into the air. How long he had been there, he didn't know. Miwa was still crying, and he was suddenly feeling numb when his master returned with others to put out the fire. And then they noticed the tragedy that had taken place. Yoshi merely followed them like a ghost, unresponsive as they had a funeral ceremony for his wife.

She was buried here near their small home, out in the middle of the woods where Japanese Blossoms bloomed. Her tombstone stood above up, white with black engravings. Miwa had calmed down, and was trying to grasp his chin. Yoshi knelt down, letting his tears hit the stone as he choked, a hand grasping onto it tightly. "My l-love...." he didn't know how he could move on without her. She was the only person he ever loved, he could never love any other woman.

"Da.... da..." Miwa gurgled as Yoshi gazed down sadly at his daughter. He could see Tang Shen's resemblance in her face, in the way her innocent eyes sparkled. A part of her still lived, reborn in his daughter. And it was then, that Yoshi made a vow right here and then, to his wife that he would do whatever it takes to ensure that their daughter grew up having a wonderful life. He promised her that he would take care of her.

And so he did, though Yoshi didn't want to remain in Japan anymore. He needed to leave the country, to find a new life with the only thing he left. His master had soon passed away and he knew he must pass his lineage of ninjutsu onto his daughter.

He heard about the United States, the place of opportunity. It was perfect, he would move there. And so he did, taking a long flight to New York. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. But it was beautiful, nonetheless. This was the place, where he could start a new life with his daughter.

Though, however, as he bought a tiny apartment just for the two of them Yoshi began to realize something. Even after several years living in a crammed small space, he noticed Miwa's behavior. Even as young as a six-year-old, she began to notice other people. She always constantly asked why she had no mother, and saw little kids playing with others. And here she was, a little girl having no one else to play with. Yoshi could feel his heart sadden. If Tang Shen was still alive they've could've had another child, perhaps two of them so Miwa had someone to play with. Unfortunately, that did not happen, and Yoshi could not bring himself to love anyone else. His heart only belonged to Shen.

"Come on, let's go out," he took Miwa's hand as they left their apartment. Perhaps they could find a better place to live, one with larger surface area. A place that would actually feel like a home.

And then he saw it. A flyer on a billboard. It read of an orphanage up north of Hampton. A thought came to mind. He could adopt another child, though he knew that would include more work.

 _"You promised you'd ensure our daughter's life."_ Another voice came to him thick and clear. Yoshi smiled, feeling the tears leak from his eyes.

"Yes, my love," he replied though there was no other response. He clutched onto Miwa's hand as he knew what he needed to do. He was going to the orphanage to adopt another child.

It took several hours of a drive until they came to the orphanage. Miwa gazed around with wide curious eyes, clutching onto her daddy's hand as Yoshi listened to the Orphanage Master. He guided him around, showing him all the children.

And that's when Yoshi saw him. A black-haired boy with blue eyes, he was sitting at table with two others that appeared to be twins though they weren't identical. One of them had brown hair with brown eyes, with a gap in his front teeth, the other had reddish-brown hair with green eyes that slammed his hands onto the table, reaching over to snatch the food away from the other.

Yoshi only came here to adopt one, but the thought of those three boys felt right to him. The black haired one appeared to be the oldest, only a year younger than Miwa, and the twins another year younger than him.

"You want Yugo, Calvin  
and Xavier?" The orphanage headmaster asked, noticing the way Yoshi was watching three boys in particular.

Yoshi flinched at those names. He didn't like them, but he nodded his head. "Yes, I want to adopt those three." He would change their names when they were finally his.

"Bwothas?" Miwa gazed up at Yoshi.

"Yes, you see those three?" Yoshi knelt down as the Orphanage head master walked up to the three to inform them of the news and follow him to the main room. "Those are going to be your brothers."

A smile lit up on Miwa's face as Yoshi could feel his heart swell. He was doing this for her, but then he began to realize that he was doing this for himself too. Now he would have his own little family, to pass down his heritage and line of ninjutsu. His own little clan, and these brothers would be given a new opportunity of life.

"Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello," Yoshi stated to the headmaster as he began to write down onto the documents. The names had come to him clearly. Those were their new names, under his parental authority. The three boys were silent, gazing up at him though it was clearly evident that they were happy. They were finally leaving this place, they finally had a parent. Not to mention, they noticed Miwa.

It would take a while for them to get used to their new names, but the three seemed to like the chosen ones that Yoshi had selected.

"Leo..." the black-haired boy tested it out, he smiled as Yoshi signed the adoption certificates.

"There you go, it is done. Have a wonderful life with your three sons." Yoshi bowed in respect as he held out his other hand. Donatello took it hesitantly, holding onto Raphael's hand who scowled. Miwa reached over to clasp Leonardo's hand as the boy smiled.

"Bwotha," Miwa smiled.

"Sister," Leo smiled back. He always wanted one, and now he did. Yoshi turned to leave the building, taking his new little family with him. Now they would need a new home to accommodate them.


	2. The Christmas Gift

**-4 Years Later-**

* * *

"Shhh!" Ten-year-old Miwa hissed, pressing a finger to her lips as her three brothers gathered behind her to peer between the stairs railing. "We can't let Santa know we are watching him."

Leo smiled, sitting next to Miwa as he clamped his hands over the railing pongs.

"Santa is fake," Raph said to which he yelped when Miwa punched his arm.

"Raph may be right," Donnie added. The eight-year-old applied. "How can a man give everyone across the world presents?"

"I hate you," Miwa turned to glare at the two of them. "Santa is real, you just have to believe."

Leo nodded his head, peering closer. "You think he using Rudolph tonight? It looks foggy," he could notice the window that showed the snow storm and the white haze.

"Rudolph the red nose reindeer," Donnie began to sing, tapping back and forth. Raph groaned, closing his eyes.

"Will you stop singing?" He turned to glare at his twin brother, raising a fist. The five of have been training in ninjutsu from Yoshi ever since they were adopted. Donnie only smiled, continuing to sing despite Raph's threat.

"Had a very shiny nose  
And if you ever saw it  
You would even say it glows." Despite Raph being angry, he began to yawn as sleep overtook him slumping against the railing. A few seconds later Donnie followed him.

Leo turned smiling at the sight of his brothers sleeping, before returning his attention to the living room along with Miwa. He began to sing quietly in a whisper:

"You better watch out  
You better not cry  
You better not pout  
I'm telling you why

Santa Claus is comin' to town  
Santa Claus is comin' to town  
Santa Claus is comin' to town

He's making a list  
He's checking it twice  
He's gonna find out  
Who's naughty or nice

Santa Claus is comin' to town  
Santa Claus is comin' to town  
Santa Claus is comin' to town

He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake." Miwa began to doze off, mouth open as her cheek pressed against the railing. Leo tried to force his eyes open, blinking hard. No, he wouldn't fall asleep!

Unfortunately, he couldn't battle his exhausted body as he finally gave in, but not before he saw something red as sleep consumed him. The next morning, Leo jolted awake to Miwa shaking him.

"Guys! Wake up!" She shook the others. The four of them were jostled awake, as Miwa began to run down the stairs with them following. Sure enough, the cookies on the fire place were gone with only several crumbs left, and the oats and milk were gone as well. But the five of them could only stare in excitement at what they saw. The Christmas tree was glowing with rainbow lights in the dimly lit room, but it was still bright enough to see all the presents that surrounded the tree and filled their stockings that each had their names on it.

Leo was drawn immediately to his stocking as he dumped out its contents. He let out a girlish squeal at all the Space Hero DVDs and figurine of Captain Ryan. "Look what I got!" He squealed, bouncing on his feet excitedly as he stared at the Captain Ryan cape, tying it around his neck and over his back. "Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan! There's no time for hesitation! My orders must be carried out, without question!" He raised a fist into the air.

Raphael found a lot of chocolate candy in his stocking, along with a mini pinball machine. There was even a punching bag next to his stocking as he picked it up. "Woah!"

Donnie's eyes sparkled as he checked out what he got. There were lots of books, and he couldn't help but to squeal. He was an absolute book worm, not only that he even got some puzzle games, and a book about science. He flipped it open, reading the first page. "Ooh! I want to make my own lab one day!" He turned to a page that showed a scientists lab.

Miwa smiled as she found all her presents. She got some throwing stars, a new ninja outfit to which she gawked at. They did all wear bandanas when they were training, but that was the only time they wore them. They didn't wear them to school of course. The bandana cloths were only worn over their foreheads. She began to stuff her mouth with some orange chocolate candy, mmm it tasted so good. She also got some makeup and jewelry. She preferred wearing choker necklaces, and makeup that made her eye lids dark red. It was nice to have some red eyeshadow. Typically girls didn't wear makeup until they were twelve, but she didn't really care.

"Looks like Santa gave you a lot of presents," Hamato Yoshi smiled as he entered the room. It was a pleasant sight to see all his children ecstatic. "You should open your other presents," he gestured to the Christmas tree. All four of them rushing over immediately. They took turns opening their presents, ripping the wrapping paper. Donnie got a mini centrifuge and some beakers. He could finally make his own little lab space in his room! Raph got some boxing gloves, Miwa her favorite movie and Leo some meditative candles for his room.

"And now for your last gifts," Yoshi reached behind him to place a box in front of them. "Be careful because they're all alive." He held an extra one in front of him. Miwa pulled her box close noticing holes in it. She slowly opened it as she gasped sharply. The three brothers turned their heads as she took out the little cat from the box. It was a black kitten that meowed softly.

"A kitty!" She hugged her close. "I love it! I'll name her Midnight."

"Leonardo, you're next," Yoshi nodded at the next in line.

Leo opened his box to find a little cage. He pulled it out to find a little yellow canary. "A bird?!" He peered close, eying it. "Cute!" The little bird chirped, fluffing it's feathers. "Little Ozzy," he held the cage close.

"Raphael." The red-brown boy opened his box to reveal a turtle. He pulled it out as his eyes widened.

"A turtle?! Cool!" He hugged him close. "I'll call him Spike."

And now Donatello was last to open his box to find a little cage with a lizard inside. "Ooh!" He smiled, pressing his face close to the glass. "A little lizard!" He watched them green reptile rest under a light lamp. "I like Neo."

"And now this one here will be our family pet," Yoshi opened his box to pull out another pet turtle. Though it was smaller in size than the one Raph held and was of a different species, Diamond back to be precise. It wasn't dark skinned as Spike who was a box turtle, looking more like a tortoise rather than a fresh water turtle like the one Yoshi held. "I was told that nobody wanted to buy this little turtle, and so I decided to get it too," the man smiled, setting him down. "It will be ours."

"What are we going to name it?" Miwa asked, petting her cat.

"How about?" Yoshi began to think, tapping his chin with a thin beard. "Michelangelo?"

"Hey that's a Renaissance name!" Donnie smiled.

"Indeed."

"Michelangelo is long, Mikey is better," Raph said, smugly. He held Spike close holding a piece of lettuce from the box.

"Michelangelo, Mikey, whatever suits your boat," Yoshi smiled, he reached down to pat the little baby turtle gently. He himself always wanted a pet rat but he figured a turtle would be better since he got Miwa a cat. Having a rat around wouldn't be good. The bird should be okay as long as it wasn't near the cat.

He took out the little tank from the box, lifting up the tiny lime-green turtle and placing him into his cage. The turtle began to swim in the water, kicking its little legs.


	3. Aliens

**Eight Years Later**

* * *

“No! That’s not yours!” Raph hissed, leaning down to shove the lime-green turtle away. “That’s Spikes!” He ripped the lettuce, handing it to his pet tortoise. The fresh water turtle lifted its head, snapping its mouth.

“Why are you so mean?” Miwa scowled, kneeling down to pick up Mikey.

“He was trying to steal Spike’s lettuce!”

“He’s hungry,” Miwa carried Mikey into the kitchen to retrieve some lettuce for the turtle as well.

“Guys,” Leo folded his arms. “We’re going to be late to school. You know what happened last time,” he spared a quick glance to the dojo room in the apartment where he knew their father was. His room was close by there anyway. Leo was a junior in high school, seventeen years of age while Miwa was eighteen as a senior.

“Coming!” Donnie came out from his room holding his backpack as Raph sighed, rolling his eyes. The emerald green-eyed boy turned to put Spike away into his room. The sixteen-year old twins followed Leo out the door as Miwa followed them.

Yoshi stood outside his room bidding his children goodbye before heading into the kitchen. Midnight hopped off the counter, meowing as Yoshi petted her gently before walking up to the turtle that was left on the counter chewing on some vegetables.

“I really hope they don’t get in trouble again this time,” Yoshi patted Mikey’s shell gently. He picked him up to return the turtle to his cage.

The four of them had to endure seven long hours of school, sitting with their friends during lunch time. Miwa loved hanging out with Shinigami while her brothers had their own little gang. Usagi and Leo were like best friends, and Donnie kept getting all flustered whenever a certain redhead passed by.

“Just go up to her!” Raph nudged his twin brother, snickering.

“But!” Donnie stammered blushing furiously. “I don’t know what to say!”

“It’s obvious you like her!” Donnie gulped, before freezing as he watched the redhead sit down with her friends only for a certain black-haired boy take a seat beside her.

“Casey Jones,” the name felt like venom on Donatello’s tongue. Everyone knew the famous hockey boy. He was on the high school’s hockey team. Raph cocked his head, noticing the way his brother was glaring at a certain guy. To be honest he and Casey were best friends, but Casey and Donnie didn’t really get along well. It was like a feud between them, a battle of them trying to win over a certain girl that they both liked. Raph rolled his eyes, huffing. He then proceeded to shove the rest of his school lunch into his mouth.

After several more hours of agonizing classes, Raph was finally happy that the school bell rang. “Finally!” He stretched his arms above his head as he grasped his backpack heading out with Donnie following him. They met up with Leo and Miwa since the two were in higher grades above them. “I’m ditching my stupid Chemistry homework!” Raph growled, clutching onto the straps of his backpack. “Chemistry is trash.”

“Chemistry is not trash, Raph,” Donnie scoffed. “You’re the one who never pays attention and always gets in trouble.”

“And what are you, Brainiac?” Raph turned smirking at his twin. “Science nerd.”

“At least I’ve never had detention, Hothead.”

“Say that one more time and I’ll smash ya head against the cement!” Raph turned, curling up a fist towards Donnie.

“Raph, enough,” Leo reached out to push the boy’s shoulder away from Donnie, trying to prevent a fight from breaking out in front of the school.

“Do you want a piece of me, Leo? You can’t boss me around!”

“Jeez, your siblings sure do fight a lot,” Shinigami commented, standing beside Miwa as they watched, keeping a fair distance away.

“That’s brothers for you,” Miwa rolled her eyes, folding her arms.

“Well, looks like it’s getting worse,” Shini jerked her finger as yelling could be heard. Sure enough, there was Raph strangling against Leo with Donnie being forced and squashed into the fight. Punches were being thrown.

“Are you seriously kidding me right now?” Miwa sighed noticing other students watching the three of them, some gathering around and cheering them on. Miwa rolled up the sleeves of her hoody before storming over towards her brothers. “STOP IT ALL OF YOU!” She roared, swinging her hand to slap all three of them. This stunned them, their mouths gaping as they froze. “Do you all want me to tell on Sensei!?”

All three eyes widened at that statement, releasing each other. Sure they loved their father, but he was strict whenever need be. The times they all got grounded still traumatized their minds. Donnie stepped back as Raph gazed down. “No,” he replied.

“I thought so.” The crowd dispersed in disappointment as the brothers took in a deep breath. “Let’s go.” Miwa urged them to start walking home. The brothers followed her as they trailed the direction through the city. They were nearing home when Leonardo felt his senses tingling. His ninja senses call it what you must.

“Guys, stop,” he held out his hand, alerting the three. “I sense that we are being watched.”

“Leo’s right, I feel it too,” Donnie replied, hands clutching tighter onto the straps of his backpack. Raph’s eyes narrowed as Miwa pointed down ahead.

“There! I saw something in that alleyway!” Leo signaled silently with his hands as the siblings climbed up the fire escape against the side of the building. They used stealth to sneak onto the rooftop, being mindful of their backpacks in order to stay silent.

“What the heck?” Raph muttered as they gazed down below them. In the dead end of the alleyway were three strange men all wearing the same suit, and they looked exactly the same. Their voices were robotic sounding, and one of them was holding a canister of some unknown glowing green substance.

“Kraang will initiate plan to gather more mutagen for the Kraang.”

“Kraang?” Donnie blinked, stunned. “Who exactly are they?”

“Only one way to find out,” Leo motioned his head. Although they could not bring their own weapons to school, they could still fight without them. And in this situation they’d have to use whatever they could from the alleyway. Leo leapt down, his siblings following him as the three men in suits turned. Leo grasped the garbage can lid, hurling it at one of the men as it slammed against its head, snapping it backwards. The man twisted his head completely around as Leo shuddered, mouth hanging open.

“Okay, definitely not human…” Donnie muttered. The genius grasped a mop he found lying against the wall, using it to sweep the man off his feet. While at the same time, Miwa and Raph charged at the other one, throwing punches.

“ACK!” Miwa grunted from the force of impact of her knuckles hitting metal. “They’re made of metal!”

“They’re robots!” Donnie gasped. Leo took the garbage can lid, smacking the glowing canister from the other robot’s grasp. Raph snatched it with one hand as Leo kicked the man back. He fell back against the brick wall, his suit slipping open to reveal his middle. Leonardo screamed, stumbling backwards as everyone stared in disbelief. There in the center of the robot’s chest was some sort of pink alien. It’s eyes snapped open, hissing as it flew out to cling onto Donnie’s face.

“AH! GET IT OFF!” Donnie screamed, smacking his hands against the slimy and soft flesh that squished his face. Miwa smacked it, tugging it off as the alien fell against the cement. It look like a brain thingy as it hissed, baring its sharp teeth before running away. The other Kraang droids had pulled out their weapons, two laser guns.

“Aw crud…” This left the four of them no choice but to flee from the firing pink lasers. They dashed across the street, turning around corners to try to lose the aliens before running towards home. Once they made it back inside, slamming the door they began to breath heavily.

“Jeez… that was a close one…” Leo brought a hand to his chest to try to calm himself down. If only they had their weapons they could’ve at least had a fair fight. But those things were nothing like anything they had ever seen before.

“Pink brain aliens…” Donnie took in a deep breath. “This is unprecedented.”

“And they call themselves the Kraang?” Miwa added. “Just what exactly where they trying to do?”

“I have no idea, but I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Guess it’s a good thing I stole this,” Raph held out the canister. The glowing green hue radiating and bubbling inside.

“You stole the mutagen canister?” Donnie snatched it from Raph’s grasp. He studied it closely as he began to head towards the direction of his room where his lab was. The others followed behind him. “I’ll have to do some tests. This stuff could be dangerous.”

“What exactly does mutagen do?” Leo questioned, watching as Donnie set the canister onto his desk.

“From what I know, mutagen has radioactive chemicals that causes genetic mutation,” Donnie replied.

“Jeez, sounds bad,” Miwa murmured.

“It is,” Donnie nodded his head. “I’ll do some tests to see how it can alter genes in cells. Nobody touch this, got it?” All three heads nodded.

“I think we should tell Father about this,” Miwa said. “He needs to know.”

“You’re right,” Leo nodded his head. “We should tell him. Come on.” The four of them turned to leave the lab. Though, however, Raph could feel his leg bump against the side of the table but he ignored it. The siblings left the room as the mutagen canister began to tip over the side of the desk before tipping over and shattering upon the floor, spilling ooze everywhere.

“You should take him out,” Miwa suggested as she reached into the tank to pull Mikey out from the cage, allowing him to walk onto the floor. She bent down to place some lettuce for the turtle to eat as Raph set down Spike.

“What is it that you wanted to tell me?” Yoshi came out from his room, Leonardo by his side as Miwa, Raph and Donnie sat on the floor of the living room.

“We discovered something, Sensei,” Donnie responded. “And it’s not good.”

“I’m listening.” Yoshi took a seat onto the couch, as Leonardo began to explain their situation after school, and what they had seen. Though during their conversation, no one had noticed how Spike and Mikey had disappeared from the living room.


	4. Mutation Situation

“So whatever the Kraang are up to, it is no good,” Leo said. After explaining to their father, Yoshi agreed that it would be best to stop whatever scheme these aliens were cooking up. After all, he had witnessed them before.

Miwa reached down to pet her cat as Midnight purred. “Wait, where’s Spike?” Raphael questioned, noticing that his pet turtle was nowhere to be found.

“What do you mean? Thought you left him here?” Leo gazed at his younger brother.

“Mikey’s gone too,” Donnie added.

Raph got up to check his room to find it empty, the other bedrooms were closed so there was no way they could’ve gone in there. Donnie headed to his room, only to gasp sharply in shock.

“What is it, Donnie?” Leo asked, noticing the way his brother stared at the entrance of his room in horror. Leo tilted his head to find that the mutagen canister had been shattered upon the floor. There was a sizzling sound, the sound of growling and something behind Donnie’s bed a large shell growing in size. Donnie screamed, alerting Miwa and Raph as the two ran over.

“What’s going on!?”

“That,” Donnie pointed in horror as a giant enormous turtle turned to face them. However, it was dark turquoise in color, its eyes gleaming. Behind him someone else groaned, a voice they had never heard.

“Agh… why does it hurt so much?”

“SPIKE!?” Raph’s jaw dropped in disbelief.

“Did he just… get mutated?” Leo deadpanned. “And…. Mikey?” They could now see the other turtle. He was smaller in size, more humanoid. His skin was lime-green colored with a pale plastron, baby blue eyes and freckles that dotted his cheeks.

“Spike!” Raph surged towards his pet, completely baffled. The turquoise turtle regarded him.

“Raphael.”

“You can talk!?” Raph’s jaw dropped. “I… this is amazing! You look so wicked!”

“Okay… this has got to be the weirdest day ever…” Miwa said.

“Why am I like this?” Mikey gazed at his hands. “And I can finally talk to you.”

“It appears that since they came in contact with human DNA, they have now become humanoid mutant turtles,” Donnie said, instantly grasping a broom. “I’m going to have to clean this mess up. Nobody touch any of this glowing ooze stuff. Don’t worry, I’ll work on a cure to return both of you back to your original turtle selves.”

“Are you kidding?” Raph exasperated. “Spike looks so much cooler like this! He could be part of our team!”

“With two humanoid turtles?” Leo pointed. “No way, Raph. Donnie, how long will it take to return them back to normal?” The leader faced the genius.

“It’ll probably take several days, weeks maybe.”

“No,” Spike turned towards the brown-haired genius his eyes dark and menacing. “We will not be turning back.” He then seized Mikey’s arm.

“Spike!” Raph reached out towards his pet. The turtle shoved him aside, growling.

“It’s Slash now. I am not your pet,” he then rushed out from the room, tugging Mikey along who began to sputter helplessly.

“Dude!? I- what’s going on!?”

“MIKEY!”

“SPIKE!” All four of them ran out of Donnie’s lab just as the enormous turtle made his way to the front door and ripped it off its hinges with his large hands. Yoshi exited the kitchen to find the broken door as he gazed at his sons and daughter.

“Someone please explain what is going on here!”

“AGH!” Mikey twisted his arm, finally wrenching it free from Slash’s grasp as they had made it onto a rooftop. Dusk was finally beginning to settle. “What are you doing!? We can’t just leave our owners like that!”

“We don’t belong to them anymore,” Slash said, turning around to face the smaller mutant turtle. “We are no longer normal turtles.”

“But-” Mikey protested. “I always saw them as family how could I abandon them? They’re all I’ve ever known!” He gulped nervously as Slash stepped closer to him, glaring down at him.

“No, they do not understand and never will. We were both turtles, we understand each other. We mutated together, and now we are mutants. This is better than going back to the pitiful pet lives where they’d control everything over us. We deserve freedom.” Mikey bit his lip, gazing down. Slash turned around, tapping his sharp nails along the cement of the rooftop. “And now you’ll be my new partner, warriors together.”

Mikey frowned, feeling conflicted. He knew some ninjutsu considering how he always watched his owners practice. But this didn’t feel right… they may not be turtles nor blood family, but they were still his family, nonetheless.

“We will crush our opponents. We’ll fight evil together, and no one can stop us.” Mikey didn’t know what was more frightening the fact that his best friend who understood him had now become something that he wasn’t.

“Dude, this isn’t the Spike I know!”

“Don’t you dare call me by that name!” The turtle hissed, causing Mikey to flinch. “You would rather let them turn you back into a regular helpless turtle?”

Mikey sighed, clenching his fists tightly. To be honest, he had only got to know his new self and he had to admit that it was better than what he was before. “No. I don’t want to turn back.”

“I thought so.”

“But this still isn’t right!” Mikey stomped his foot. “I don’t want to abandon them! No! I won’t abandon them! They’re my family!” A dark shadow loomed over him as Mikey gasped in terror.

“Then so be it.” Pain seared into his plastron as Mikey was slammed against the cement. He screamed, before groaning as he coughed. Splotches of blood dotted the cement beneath him. He was starting to feel dizzy, a sharp pain nicking his side. Slash towered above him, raising his hand only for a sharp cry to slice through the air.

“SPIKE!” The turtle was finally knocked back. Mikey lifted his head to find the three brothers and Miwa standing there, this time with their weapons. “What are you doing?” Raph twirled his sais, glaring at his pet. He couldn’t believe this. “This isn’t like the Spike I know!”

“It’s Slash!” The turquoise turtle hissed. “I don’t want to fight you. But I had no choice,” he gestured towards Mikey.

“No choice?” Leonardo growled, instantly kneeling down to Mikey’s side. The turtle could feel Donnie and Leo lifting him up.

“Are you okay?” Donnie gazed him over, noticing the blood as his eyes widened. “Don’t worry, we’ve got you now.” Mikey felt soothed by those words, feeling Donatello press a gauze roll around his sides, pulling things out from his belt.

“The mutagen warped your brain!” Raph scowled, pointing his sai at his pet. He didn’t want to do this, but this wasn’t right. As much as he favored Spike over Mikey…. Mikey was still their family pet. He couldn’t allow his own pet to attack another.

“How dare you attack Mikey,” Leo stood, unsheathing his katana blades. “He is part of our family and so are you!” Mikey smiled weakly, groaning as his side flared. Miwa stood beside Leo the three of them turned to face Slash. “But you have crossed the line by shedding innocent blood.”

“Looks like I’ll have to do this the hard way,” Slash cracked his knuckles before charging head on at Raph.

“RAPH!” The name erupted off Mikey’s tongue as the ginger-haired boy was smashed against the side wall. He groaned at the force of impact as Leo and Miwa lunged at the mutant. A roar echoed into the air as Leo and Miwa dodged the punches from Slash.

“How is he so powerful!?” Miwa grunted as Slash caught her blade.

“A mutant is no normal being!” Donnie ducked his head as Miwa was sent flying over him. Leo was knocked to the side, slamming against Raph. The mutant turtle stalked towards Mikey and Donnie.

“Don’t take another step!” Donnie stood, pulling out his bo staff. Mikey lifted his head, watching in horror as the staff was grasped and flung in the other direction. Donatello was socked in the stomach, nearly tumbling over the edge of the rooftop.

“DONNIE!” Mikey gurgled as Slash seized him by the upper ridge of his plastron, hauling him up face to face.

“You brat,” Slash sneered. “They will never understand you as a mutant.” The words jarred through Mikey’s mind like dry ice, sizzling and burning.

“LET HIM GO!” Slash yowled as a shuriken pierced his hand, causing him to drop Mikey. The freckled turtle groaned as Slash turned, jerking out the sharp five-stared weapon from his skin. Raph was breathing heavily, clutching his arm. “You’re not Spike. You’re some kind of warped monster a deranged, hideous freak!”

“It is over, Raphael.” Leo lifted his head, stepping beside Raph as Miwa was finally able to pull herself from the edge bringing Donnie with her. Slash turned, and with that he leapt off the rooftop.

“SPIKE!” Raph rushed over to the edge to gaze down only to find that he was gone. Leo stared in disbelief as did Miwa, the two of them exchanging looks. Donnie ran over to Mikey, shaking him.

“He’s unconscious!” Leo turned his head at that, running up to kneel beside Donnie.

“He’s gone…” Raph mumbled, feeling the sting of tears. He couldn’t believe it. It felt like a betrayal to his heart.

“Well, he’s still out there somewhere,” Miwa replied quietly behind him. “We’ll find him.” Raph nodded sadly, sighing. He turned around to find Donnie and Leo lifting up the mutant freckled turtle.

“We have get him some medical attention, now!”


	5. Our Greatest Gift

Mikey groaned, shifting upon the cot. "How is he?" He could hear faint voices around him.

"He's stable, the wound will heal."

"He's waking up!" Mikey shifted once more, opening his eyes to be met with five faces. Yoshi smiled down at him, gazing at his sons.

"Glad you are all right, Michelangelo." So they had told their Sensei about him? Mikey winced, bringing a hand to his side as he pushed himself up.

"Careful, Mikey," Donnie touched his arm gently. "Don't make sudden movements." The mutant turtle touched his side gingerly.

"You're not.... Afraid of me?" he questioned, gazing up at each of them.

"No, why would you say that?" Leo blinked obviously confused. "Sure we've never seen a mutant before. But you're like our family, even if you've become a mutant like this. Nothing will ever change the fact that you're still Mikey."

The turtle's breath rattled at this. "But..." He heard about them going to school when he was a turtle. He did quite a lot of observing.

"Don't worry, I will cure you, Mikey."

"No," tears suddenly welded up in his eyes. "I don't want to be cured."

"What?..." The others were shocked by his statement. Mikey shifted, moving his legs over the side of the cot.

"I don't want to go back," he shook his head. "I would prefer being this way."

"Are you sure?" Leo looked skeptical. "I mean- no one has seen anything like you before."

"But I'm still family... right?" Mikey gazed at them hopefully. Leo bit his lip, gazing at his father as Yoshi nodded his head.

"Indeed you are and always have been."

"But, you can't exactly go to school with us," Donnie pointed out. "You're not exactly fully human."

"You're right," Mikey sighed, hanging his head. What was he thinking? Thinking that he could just join his already family? But he was different than them, this wouldn't work. "I'm sorry..." he stood off the bed, surprising the four of them. Maybe it was best to leave, to be away. After all, humans wouldn't accept him even though he preferred now being able to act like one. Being a pet turtle wasn't too bad, but then again it was nothing like this.

"Wait," a hand seized his arm, stopping him in his tracks. It was Leo.

"Don't leave," Leo squeezed his shoulder. Mikey could see the way his family was gazing at him. "Don't be like Slash."

Mikey sighed deeply. But where else could he possibly go?

"You can stay with us, you'll be safe here."

"Leonardo is right," Yoshi took a step forward. "You are part of our family, no matter what. Though you are not exactly like us." A hand touched his shoulder. "My son." The statement shocked Raph and Donnie, Miwa's eyes widening ad Mikey gasped at the older man.

He could feel the tears flooding down his cheeks. Did he just call him his own son? 

“R-really?...” Mikey squeaked.

“Yes,” Yoshi nodded his head, smiling. “After all, you deserve to be happy. And if being like this and with us makes you happy. That is all that matters.” Mikey sniffled, wiping the tears from his eyes. The three brothers nodded in agreement. Suddenly the turtle could feel many pairs of arms wrapping around him, hugging him close.

“Little brother,” Leo tested the word. “Otouto.” Mikey leaned against Leonardo’s shoulder as Miwa patted Mikey’s head.

“As weird as it would be having a turtle brother, I honestly don’t mind,” she said, smiling genuinely.

“Thank you…” Mikey allowed himself to hug them back. He could feel Yoshi join in as well. They were his family and they always had been.

Donatello cleaned up the mutagen spill, experimenting in the lab to discover more about its secrets. Though it was weird to have Mikey’s family head off to school, while he didn’t. Yoshi decided to home school him, and take online classes that didn’t require face timing or doing video chats. He even allowed him to train with the three brothers and Miwa, learning ninjutsu. Mikey couldn’t be any happier, he was finally doing the things they could do, and eating food as well.

It was better than simply eating lettuce and turtle food all the time. Pizza was his favorite, it practically made his brain explode. Master Yoshi had decided to give him an orange bandana to wear around his eyes. It suited him, and he was given nun-chucks as his own weapon. Mikey joined his family for patrol, and thus they began to explore more about the Kraang and other mutants.

Leatherhead for example, they had met in the sewers. Mikey became best friends with the gator at first sight, along with Mondo. At least he wasn’t alone anymore, and April and Casey eventually accepted him too when they came to visit. Yoshi told him that the world, meaning most humans just weren’t ready to accept him yet, along with mutants. It would take time for them to understand them. But them, his family they would always remain by his side.

He was their Christmas Gift, a gift that became part of their family. Even though their family was odd, none of them cared.

Mikey smiled, dangling his legs over the rooftop as his siblings stood behind him watching the stars twinkle in the night sky. Leo sat down beside him, reaching over to rub his head fondly just the way he loved it as a regular turtle would. Mikey closed his eyes, enjoying this moment where they were simply all together. He wouldn’t change anything. He was happy that they adopted them, happy that they finally accepted him into their family. Things would never be normal again, but as the saying goes; normal is overrated.


End file.
